Memories
by DestineyTot
Summary: Compilation of one-shots centered mostly around Roach. You can be long gone, but the memories of a person will always stick behind. Slash in some chapters.
1. First Days

**Well...I'm back with my next Roach fic! I had been mulling this over for the past few nights (See, I'm a major insomniac and CANNOT sleep worth fuck). This isn't gonna be a solid story. It's gonna be a string of one-shots that may or may not be related (they'll most likely be related, lol).**

**I'm definitely trying my hand at some much darker content. After reading **_**A Kiss For A Kill's **_**and **_**Duvalia's **_**fanfics...this was sorta inspired...so...this is for all the masochists and sadists out there who can't get enough of angst. (Like me, lol)**

* * *

**First Days**

You could definitely say that Gary's first day at the Task Force 141's base was interesting.

He'd been hand-picked by General Shepherd to join an "elite squad compromised of only the most talented and greatest warriors on the planet". How he fit under that catagory was beyond him.

Gary never considered himself anything 'great'. In his eyes, he was just another soldier, another expendable asset for the military. Someone you could send out in the field and not give a shit if they came back alive or in a body bag.

He stepped out of the pavelow with General Shepherd, taking in the sight of the one-four-one's base. It was located out in the middle of the desert, similar to the Firebase Phoenix where he was before. Nothing seemed different. Rocks, sand, wind, and sun...to him, it was just the same place. Or so he thought.

He was led into the base and down a series of corridors, while General Shepherd chattered on about what exactly it was that the one-four-one did and just useless information that really wasn't important. He supposed it was just Shepherd's way of aquainting themselves.

Cpl. Dunn, a soldier Gary had befriended, or rather, Dunn had done the befriending, was not fond of Shepherd. Gary had known that much. He always had his doubts about the old General. Even though Shepherd had lost 30,000 troops during the 2nd Russian Civil War, the man still didn't care much for "danger close", which made Dunn feel very uneasy about him. He'd always questioned whether or not Shepherd really cared about their well-being.

Gary really didn't give a shit. Since when did the military care about anything?

He was led into a room, or a makshift office he should say, where a bulky, large man sat behind a desk filling out various paperwork. He immediately stood up and saluted Shepherd.

"At ease, Mactavish." Shepherd spoke and he took his seat again. "Captain, you have a new recruit. This is Sergeant Gary Sanderson. He was previously stationed at Firebase Phoenix."

While Gary didn't show it, he had to admit that "Captain Mactavish" was a rather intimidating figure. He found himself easily lost in his height whenever they extended their hands for a handshake. He also took notice of his unusual hairstyle. His head was shaved into a mohawk, something Gary was not used to seeing. He also couldn't help but notice the scar over his left eye and wondered how he had aquired it.

"Sanderson is a talented marksmen. He completed The Pit in under 26 seconds, hitting all the targets. That's a record on base."

"Excluding Ghost and myself." Mactavish added. He saw the questioning look in Gary's eyes and added. "We completed the course in under 20 seconds, with Ghost finishing with 18 seconds."

Shepherd turned towards me, clapping my shoulder. "Welcome, officially, to the 141 Sanderson. I have to get back to the Firebase Phoenix. I'll leave you in Mactavish's hands. He's your new CO, by the way. He'll introduce you to the rest. Good luck, Sergeant."

General Shepherd exited the room soon afterwards, leaving Gary with Mactavish. "Well, mate," Gary heard Mactavish break the silence. "How's about we get you settled in?"

"Sure..."

OO

OO

Gary had already met several one-four-one members, but the most memorable of them all was probably the Captain's Lieutenant, Ghost. Clad in his skull balaclava and dark-tinted sunglasses, the man practically screamed "dangerous". There was something very off-putting about his presence that made Gary nervous. But he was friendly towards the young Sergeant and welcoming.

"How old are you, Sanderson?" Mactavish had suddenly asked, breaking Gary from his thoughts.

"Just turned 22."

"Joined fresh out of high school?" He inferred, non-chalantly.

"You're right." Gary answered. "As soon as I was of age."

Mactavish had spotted another one-four-one member at the end of a hallway and called out to him. "Royce!"

'Royce' turned toward Mactavish and greeted him. "Hey, Captain...who's your friend?"

"I'd like you to meet Sgt. Gary Sanderson. You and Meat will be sharing quarters with him."

Royce extended his hand, smiling at Gary. There was something...gentle about Royce that made Gary feel at ease. It was those strange feelings that you get about people that tell you what they're like without even knowing them. Royce just had a good vibe to him that Gary liked.

"Royce, do me a favor and take Gary to his quarters. Thanks to Worm's _accident_ on our last mission, I'm stuck filling our paperwork."

OO

OO

6 days later, and everything fell back into the usual pattern Gary was used to.

Royce, Archer, Toad, and Ozone were quick to befriend him. They all possessed the kind of easy-going, sarcastic attitude that Gary liked, so they all got along well.

But of course, everywhere you go, there will always be that one jackass...

"FNG!" Meat called out to Gary one night.

Gary scoffed, rolling his eyes. He didn't know how he'd been labled 'FNG'. He'd been in the service for 4 years now. Just because he was transferred to a different unit didn't mean he was new at anything. "What the fuck is it, Meat?"

"Oh, jeez...did I put you in a bad mood?" Meat said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Worm.

"No, I just don't understand why the hell you keep calling me FNG." Gary countered.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Hey, _pretty boy_." Worm burst into hysterics, doubling over. Gary contemplated throwing the hard-back book he was reading at his head, but decided it was best not to.

Gary was used to being criticized over his appearence. No one had really made a big deal out of it, it was just different. Sure, his skin was a few tones paler then it should have been, considering all the time he spent out in the sun. Yeah, he had a small frame, smaller then his comrades, but not in the least bit _scrawny_. He could easily take on men twice his size with no effort at all. His dark brown hair wasn't cropped close to his head in the usual buzz-cut. His bangs hung just at his eyebrows, fringing his bright hazel eyes. He accepted that his eye color _was_ unusual...a strange mix of green, brown, and yellow that made his eyes appear a bright olive tone. Overall, his appearence was _quite_ boyish more then it was manly. To the average bypasser, he would've appeared as any other teenage kid on the street.

Gary joined in, laughing sarcastically before trailing off, his smile turning into a mocking sneer. "...Ahahaha...fuck you."

Meat didn't look amused. "Watch your mouth, FNG. Don't wanna have to squish you like a bug in your first week here. That wouldn't look too good on you."

"Try me." Gary challenged. He set the book down on his bed, meeting Meat's stare.

It looked as if Meat was going to take him up on that offer, but a split second later, the door opened and Royce appeared. "Aye, Gary. Why don't you come hang with me and Archer for a while?" Gary didn't take his gaze off Meat, enjoying the fact that he was boiling on the inside. Royce contiued, voice dragging on. "C'mon. It feels like you're advoiding us. Please?"

Gary slowly slid of his bed, eyes staying on Meat. "Sure." He began walking out of the room, glancing back at the burning soldier. He saw Meat mouth a 'fuck you' and quickly flashed him the middle finger.

The door closed, leaving Meat and Worm alone. "Woah...Meat...I think he just..." Worm trailed off, noticing Meat's expression.

"Fucking bug. I'll squish him like a godamn cockroach when I find him alone."

* * *

**First Chapter! Yes...Meat and Roach don't get along. I thought it would be a good idea to have Royce, Archer, and the others befriend Roach since they seem like the type to do so. I promise there will be more Soap/Roach and Ghost/Roach interaction in the future...and we'll get to delve into Roach's feelings towards them...and his background info. Oh, and here's a hint: DADT. That will be important later on. **


	2. Hold Your Breath

**Hmm...so...I am having a MAJOR writer's block here. And I'd gladly take suggestions for one-shots. Anyone wanna help me? Also, I decided to answer to some of my reviews, just to be nice! :D But first...**

**Song I Listened To: **_Now You're A Man by Orgazmo (LMFAO!) NOW YOU'RE A MAN! A MA-YUN, MA-YUN, MA-YUN!_

**MissPumpkinHead: **Don't worry, lol. I'm a fangirl as well. xD And seriously...I really didn't have to think much about Roach's personality. This was how I always thought of him to be right from the get-go. And thanks for pointing out that mindless mistake on my part. I'm glad she didn't see that herself. (whew...)

**xGhostxStealth: **Yes, don't worry...there will be some RoachxGhost in the future! Though I have to admit that I sometimes ship RoachxSoap more then the latter, but that doesn't mean I still like our little Roachy with Ghost! (heart). So...I should go ahead and get started on some yaoi in the next chapter!

**Also, this chapter is really just an exercize for me...I really need to get better at writing blood and gore/desperate situations, so yeah...there's not much, but please tell me if what I did write was okay! ;D**

* * *

**Hold Your Breath**

* * *

Gary ducked behind a blue car, taking heavy fire from the local enemy militia. He couldn't even get in one shot for fear of losing a finger or two. He heard Mactavish's voice ring out on his radio. "Sanderson, where are you?"

Gary pulled the radio from a pocket on his one-four-one issued jacket and spoke quickly into it. "About 2 klicks away from our rendevouz point! I'm taking heavy fire from all sides, and Cannibal is down! I'm pinned down here, I can't move from this spot!"

Mactavish's voice chimed back in. "Stay put, mate. We're coming to get you, now."

Gary nodded silently to himself, and stuffed the radio back into his pocket. He pulled a frag grenade out and pulled the pin, cooking it. He tossed it over the car and heard the explosion followed by several screams. At least he'd taken some of them out...

Gary had drug Cannibal's body out of the cross-fire. His fallen commrade lay lifeless at his side. He'd known that he was dead, but he also refused to leave him behind. He retrieved what frag grenade's Cannibal had left, apologizing to his teammate for robbing him like that. He pulled the pin from another frag, cooked it, and tossed it over the car.

As he was preparing to toss another fra, he heard the familiar _clink! _and recognized the sound.

The frag had landed inside the blue car he was taking shelter behind. He only had a split second to try and scramble away before the frag exploded, detonating the car with it. The explosion sent Gary tumbling and rolling, head smashing into the ground.

He tried opening his eyes. They fluttered, trying to take in the bright sky and sharp noises. He felt the warm wetness running down his head and winced when it dripped into his eye.

What was left of Cannibal was gone now, obscured in the flames from the burning vehicle.

Gary knew he was out in the open and he was in dire danger of being shot to death. He went to help himself up, but collasped with a scream. He looked down at his leg and saw a piece of shrapnel imbedded in it, with blood gushing from the wound.

He tilted his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip. An excrutiating groan escaped from his lips, while he shook his head back and forth, pain coursing through his leg.

He mustured what strength he had left and, grabbing his ACR, crawled into the shade of a forgotten garage. The shutters were pulled half-way down, hiding him temporarily from any nearby tangos. He went to pull out his radio from his front pocket, only to realize that whenever he landed on it, he'd smashed it into tiny pieces.

"Fuck..." he cursed under his breath. He scooted himself to the far side of the garage and rested his back against the wall, exhaling. Now he just needed to wait for Mactavish and the others to arrive.

While he could be an anti-social person, Gary had to admit that he hated to be left alone. He could mind not talking, so long as he was around someone. But being alone, especially in dire situations like this? He shuddered, hearing the footsteps and unfamiliar talking getting closer. He hoped that the shade and abandond look of the building would keep them from searching.

He held his breath, seeing the shadows getting closer. He heard, what he assumed was their leader, barking orders at them. The footsteps picked up and he saw the first pair of feet run by him. His eyes tracked every movement they made, waiting for someone to walk in and spot him. His hands tensed on his ACR, finger itching to pull the trigger.

He spotted a pile of stacked card-board boxes and began scooting towards them. Maybe if he hid behind them they wouldn't notice...

He scooted slowly across the floor, careful not to be too loud. The tangos began walking away and Gary slowly let out a breath of relief, closing his eyes.

_**CLANK!**_

He jumped at the sound and froze immediatly. The footsteps outside froze as well and he heard them, quietly whispering. He could easily tell what they were saying, just by listening to the tones in their voices.

Gary cursed the rusty wrench that had fallen from a nearby shelf with every fiber of being in him. Dead because a fucking wrench gave away his position...

He raised his ACR, watching as they walked toward his hiding space. His finger twitched near the trigger, getting ready to hold it down until the magazine emptied.

_'Holy shit, this is it...'_

Just as his position was about to be revealed, he heard a sharp, quick _Pwip! _A tango sunk down to the ground, holding his neck while blood gushed over and through his fingers. They all turned to the source of the sound and a barrage of bullets assaulted them, taking out most of the group. They fired back, though, not moving from their spot.

"Scarecrow, Chemo, search for Sanderson! We'll hold them off!" It was Ghost's voice. Gary could tell by the familiar english accent. He grinned stupidly at the thought of them rescuing him.

"Switching to the M203!" This time, it was Mactavish. A small cluster of tangos was easily blown apart by the grenade. Mactavish moved up, and Gary could now see him. "Sanderson!" He called out. Ghost followed him, turning in every direction, trying to spot Gary. He went to raise up from his hiding spot, only to spot a straggler tango, knife in one hand, pistol in other, about to charge Mactavish.

Gary raises up quickly, ignoring the throbbing in his leg and calls out. "Captain, look out!"

Mactavish looks at Gary, stunned while the tango diverts his attention from the scottsmen to the american. He raises his pistol, finger bending in to pull the trigger and end Gary's life.

Mactavish notices this as well, and pulls out his tactical knife, twirling it so the tip of the blade is between his fingers. He tosses it, expertly, and the knife embeds itself into the tangos neck. The tango doubles over, spurting blood from his lips and gagging.

"Scarecrow, Chemo, we found him!" Ghost calls out. Mactavish makes his way over to Gary and kneels down beside him.

"You okay, mate?" he asks, concerned.

Gary smiles sheepishly, motioning to his leg which is covered in blood. "I'm not...sure...is it normal for my leg to bleed like that?"

Mactavish laughs, appreciating that Gary can still be comical even in dire situations. "Not that I remember. Let me help you out there." He helps hoist Gary up, throwing the Sergeants arm over his shoulder and vice versa. "Let's get Doc to check that out for you."

"As long as I don't get any shots." Gary mumbled. He felt immense relief at being reunited with his teammates. His heart was beating furiously, adrenaline still pumping through his system.

...Or maybe it just wasn't adrenaline making his heart beat like that?

* * *

**Asfasdf, I'm tired! It's 6 AM in the morning here...so, I hope this chapter turned out all right. Remember, Roach hasn't adopted his signature call-sign yet, so that's why they're all still reffering to him as Sanderson...which is kinda weird 'cause I'm all used to Roach and shit. BUT anyway...I suppose I should probably get started on some bromance, as stated before. So...ON TO TEH NEXT CHAPPIE.**


	3. Competition

**Asdfasdf, my stomach is like...dying...I think I'm getting sick, so...yeah...Okay, time to be RANDOM! I fucking hate Twilight! Let's all go kill Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, yaaaaay! ...Um...okay...now to answer to my reviewers. **

**MissPumpkinHead: **LOL, your review made me crack up! Oh, and Roach and Meat ARE going to have their little fight soon! I'm also sorry about the lack of...err...romantic interaction between Ghost/Roach/Mactavish. I'm trying, honestly. D: It just takes me a bit to get comfortable with a new couple. ANYWAY! What I'm really trying to do with my story is, well...I guess you could call it a character study. I wanna define a solid personality for Roach and make him more 'real', if you know what I mean.

**xGhostxStealth: **Thanks once again for reviewing! :D It means a lot to me! And I'm glad that you seem to think I did well with the gore! ('Cause Even I like to see guts spill and blood fly every once in a while)

**PhonyPrincess: **Well...here's a little Roach/Ghost for ya! ...But do you mind if Ghost shares? -epic face- You'll see what I mean, soon. Oh, and thanks for reviewing!

**Well, here's some bromantic stuff, like I promised! I hope you like! Also, this chapter is meant to convey just how 'attractive' and 'alluring' Roach really is.**

* * *

**Competition**

* * *

There was something about Gary that he didn't even know himself.

Somthing about his presence, his _appearence_, really seemed to reel people in. He could make a simple movement, a small flick of the fingers, or a shift of his eyes, and anyone watching would just get _caught _in the small gesture.

Mactavish and Ghost were no exception.

They were probably the first ones to ever notice, since he preffered to stick by them a lot. You could say that he made paying attention harder than it should be. It was awfully embarrassing to have him telling you some long story, only to go back and ask what he said because you were too distracted by his bright hazel eyes.

Tonight was different then the usual. Some of the one-four-one members were stationed in Italy, tracking an arms-dealer. Meat, being the rather annoying optimist he always was, suggested, or rather, _annoyed _the team into going out for snacks and _down time _as he called it. And, of course, Mactavish, not wanting to listen to his complaining, agreed to the idea.

Now that brought them to the open cafe in the street, the kind where you could dine outside instead of sitting in some booth. Even though it as far beyond evening and the sun had already set, it seemed that the city was just starting to come to life.

Gary sat at the table with Ghost and Mactavish, taking his sweet, sweet time on the frappe he'd ordered. Mactavish had already tried talking him into actually eating _something_, but he just quietly and politely declined.

He was sitting across from Meat, Worm, and Scarecrow, who were talking and carrying on loudly, not caring about whatever attention they attracted. A few times, Meat had sent not-so-friendly glances over to Gary whenever he knew Mactavish and Ghost weren't paying attention. Their relationship had already took a turn for the worse and he now held a vendetta against Gary. Gary appeased him, sending mocking smirks and middle-fingers back into his direction.

Meat knew not to start anything, at least not at the moment. Mactavish and Ghost were surprisingly protective over the young Sergeant and Meat had learned all too easy not to insult him whenever the two were around. But when they were gone...? He made it a daily routine to walk around and throw whatever insults he could at Gary, calling him a little roach and falsely threatening to squish him.

But that was also how Gary earned his call-sign. _Roach_.

Even Mactavish and Ghost had adopted the nickname, but they never used it as a derogatory term as Meat did. It was just somthing different, something from his plain, old name. So Gary didn't mind it much.

"Are you just going to let that frappe go to waste, Roach?" Mactavish had asked him all of a sudden.

Roach looked up with a "hmm?", idlely stirring the contents of his frappe with the straw.

"When was the last time you ate?" Ghost asked him. Even Roach had to admit that it was strange to see Ghost without his mask. He noticed several small scars, which had made him wonder what had happened to Ghost to make him aqquire them.

"I'm not hungry..." he just said, ignoring Ghost's question. "Anyway, food is for fat people." He added comically.

"So I'm fat?" Mactavish asked jokingly.

Roach lowered his eyes, smirking. "It was a joke."

"Ohhhh, shiiiiit. _Nice_, really Meat. This is great." Worm's voice rang out. Roach turned to their table, and saw that Meat had bent his paper plate back and sent all the remaining contents of his food onto Scarecrow's shirt.

"What're you saying? I think it looks really nice on you." Meat snickered.

"Asshole." Scarecrow countered and threw the rest of his ice-cream cone, making it smash into Meat's face. That was what started the food fight, earning everyone sitting around them's attention.

Ghost pushed his seat away from the table, and stood up. "How about we leave the children to play and go do something else?" He asked jokingly.

"That sounds better." Mactavish agreed. He went to stand up, but noticed that Roach was still sitting on the table, toying idlely with his straw. "Roach, are you coming?"

Roach looked up quickly, questioning. "You don't mind?"

Mactavish resisted almost rolling his eyes. "Since when did we ever mind?"

The three of them walked away, Meat, Scarecrow, and Worm not even noticing.

OO

OO

Ghost and Mactavish were never more in sync then they were now.

If they had ever had the same feelings and thoughts on subject then they did now, you'd think they were twins.

And they both couln't help but think about how mesmerizing and alluring Roach really was. He didn't even realize it himself. And the power he could reign over Mactavish and Ghost's conciousness was completely involuntary.

And they both couldn't help but feel a little guilty for even thinking of Roach that way. Especially considering the countless times the captain and his lieutenant had shared the same bed.

Their relationship had been completely secret. No one else knew but them. It was no lie that a lot of good guys were highly criticized for being bisexual or gay. And even though the famous 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' policy had been recently repealed by the government, it was still as if that policy was in effect. They told _no one_.

Their eyes stayed glued to the young Sergeant, observing every movement he made.

Along with the feeling of guilt, they also couldn't help but feel like _predators_, in the literal sense of the word. Just as Roach had told Mactavish the first day with him, he was only _22_ for god's sake. So young and easy to take advantage of.

So easy to persuade.

"Roach, were not running a marathon. You can slow down if you want." Mactavish called out to Roach who was about 10 feet ahead.

Roach slowed his foot-steps, falling into an easy walk beside the two. Ghost clapped his hand over Roach's shoulder. "Nice to have you back with us."

Mactavish took note of his lieutenant's gesture, and felt a small twinge of..._competition_? It was like seeing your best friend flirting with your crush.

Roach scoffed. "You act like I disappeared."

He didn't suspect _anything_. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on right now. He never would have even thought of what was happening at the moment.

Or maybe...maybe he did know what was going on, but he was just playing along?

OO

OO

The signs were so obvious.

He could see the envy burning behind his superiors eyes. The way they looked at him, they way they strayed closer and closer with every step...he loved it.

Again, he really didn't know the extent of his power over them. He'd never noticed until as of lately. Somewhere in their 'innocent' stroll, Mactavish had made a small joke and used to opportunity to snake his arm around his shoulder's in a _'reassuring' _gesture, or so he had intended it to be. It lingered longer then it needed to, his grip tightening and sending them closer to each other.

He'd looked back into Ghost's eyes and saw the competition there, the need to tear him away from his captain.

Roach's face didn't give away any hint that he knew what was happening. He kept that oblivious, friendly gait they he always had.

All of a sudden, Ghost's voice rang out in a tone that you hear whenever someone tries to end an uneeded moment. "How about we stop by the pub on the way back?"

Mactavish begrudgingly disengaged himself from Roach. "That sounds fine."

OO

OO

Roach had to admit that Mactavish's bulk and size matched his weight. He had trouble supporting the 220 pound captain as they stumbled their way out of the pub, legs threatening to bow out on them.

"You had too much." Roach informed him, but his own words came out slightly slurred. They'd 'talked' him into having a couple of drinks as well...which turned into more then just a couple after a bit more persuasion.

"This is nothing." Ghost replied to the struggling Sergeant. "He's drank twice as much as this." And of course, who was Ghost not to be included in their drinking? He was the one who thought of the idea.

"I'll be fine." Mactavish insisted, but his not-so-great balance suggested otherwise. "Just...help me back to the motel."

Thye mostly stumbled their way back, falling over and onto each other. Mactavish has tripped over a small bump on the sidewalk and sent him and Roach spiraling down. Roach had, of course, broken his fall with Mactavish by laning straight on top of him. It didn't help Ghost's envy to see the captain snake his arms around the Sergeant either.

Somewhere between actually reaching the motel and getting inside the room, Ghost had stolen Roach away, forcing the younger man against the wall and smothering him in kisses. Mactavish, though, wouldn't stand for that, and demanded that his lieutenant give him a turn.

From there on, things only went from ordinary to unusual. Roach couldn't remember exactly how much had happened or how long it had lasted, but he silently thanked god that the walls were pretty thick.

* * *

**I'm incredibly sorry that I didn't write and lemon and only implied what happened. I'm new to yaoi and have only liked it since...about March or so...it started with NickxEllis, but I won't go there. I have to work my way up with a couple and get comfortable with them before I write any lemons. It took me until June to write a lemon for NickxEllis, but don't worry! I'll eventually work up the guts to write a lemon!**


	4. Skirmish

**LOLOLOL! So...I was playing the first Saints Row (I've only played the 2nd one and aqquired the first one today), and Sgt. Foley's voice actor is the voice actor for Julius, the leader of the Saints. So it was pretty fucking epic, having him being a gangster and crap. I was like, "OMG...I KNOW THAT VOICE! FOOOLEY!" And I laughed my ass off, literally, until I was crying. It was pretty great having Foley as a gangster, lol. I didn't even call him Julius, I called him Foley everytime I talked about him. And for some reason, his favorite words to use are "Bitch" and "Motherfucker" D:**

**xGhostxStealth: **Yes...too much lemony-ness (?) CAN ruin a story...unless you're Trish, then you can write as many lemons as you want! xD Yeah, I'm so used to seeing Ghost and Soap being okay with sharing Roach in fanfics. But I've always imagined that they had some sort of competition going on, hence that chapter's name. Speaking of differences/competition, here's some Roach VS Meat for ya!

**PhonyPrincess: **Thanks! I like Ghost/Soap as well...it's probably my thrid fav paring, coming after Roach/Soap (1st) and Roach/Ghost (2nd). Here's another chapter and I hope you like it!

**MissPumpkinHead: **Thank you for understanding my reluctance! It's nice to know that someone feels the same way. But I'll eventually get the nerve to write a lemon. But for now, do you mind a little bit of Roach VS Meat? I understand you requested this earlier...oh, and I just MIGHT have them have a dance-off...sounds fun!

**CleverDucky: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you like these little one-shots of mine, lol. And once again, I'm very sorry to have disappointed you by not writing a lemon. D: I will try my best to at least write a rather hot kissing scene. OwO. Hmm...as for the lack of reviewers? As long as I'm pleasing you guys, then that's all its gonna take to keep me writing!

**Yep...this has to happen sooner or later. Roach VS Meat. Who will win? LOL. Read on, please!**

* * *

**Skirmish**

* * *

"Break it up, break it up!" Royce yelled over the commotion.

Several of the one-four-one members had jumped up from their tables in the mess hall and were now trying to seperate the two feuding soldiers. Archer quickly locked his arms over Roach, and was attempting to pull him. But Roach, still furious and clearly in the middle of a black out, struggled relentlessly against the Englishman's grip. Ozone had stepped forward as well and helped Archer subdue the flailing Sergeant.

Worm, Chemo, and Scarecrow all struggled as well, trying to pull Meat into the opposite direction. But his massive hulking figure made restraining him just as tough as Roach.

"Calm down, calm down. It's over, okay? C'mon Roach, let it go." Archer had calmly spoke. With the help of Ozone, he managed to drag him away from the Mess Hall and into one of the empty corridors.

Roach jerked away from their arms, exhaling angrily. His lip was obviously busted, a thin line of blood running down his chin. He smeared it away, his hazel eyes every which way, adrenaline still pumping through his system.

"What the hell happened?" Ozone asked in disbelief. It was commonly known that mostly everyone got along in the one-four-one, and he'd never witnessed a fight out of the blue like he just had. Usually there were tell-tale signs that gave away if a fight was going to happen, but this? This had just happened in a split-second. No warning, no words, no arguing. They just _went at it_.

"That stupid fucker..." Roach spat, slamming his fist into the concrete wall, which called Archer and Ozone to wince.

The doors to the mess hall swung open, revealing the loud reactions from the other one-four-one members for a split second. Royce approached Roach warily. "Roach...?"

Roach closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. He shook his head, trying to calm himslf. "I'm fine." He reassured him.

"Yeah, I hope so. Um...listen...the captain wants to see you..." Roach glanced up at Royce, an eyebrow cocked. "Yeah, he found out pretty quick."

"Shit..." Roach cursed under his breath.

"You want us to come with you?" Ozone asked warily.

Roach pursed his lips, considering it. "Nah, its fine." He realized that he didn't need 'escorts', predicting what rumors that would spring up with everyone. He didn't need to be accused of having bodyguards and not being able to fight.

OO

OO

The glances he'd earned from the one-four-one were clear hints at how well he'd done with Meat.

A lot of people misjudged Roach. They thought just because of his small frame and unusual appearence that he could be trampled over easily. He, obviously, had just made it clear to most of the one-four-one that the reality was far from what people thought.

He wondered what the captain was going to say to him. He knew that Ghost would most likely be there as well, as Mactavish and Riley rarely ever spent time away from each other.

"Roach..." Mactavish had began, voice chatising. Roach sat with his arms crossed, chewing on his bottom lip. "I want to know exactly what's going on with you and Meat."

"The guy's an asshole." Roach stated dully. "It's as simple as that."

"Roach..." Mactavish spoke again, warily.

Roach sighed in annoyance. "I didn't do anything. But do you expect me to lie down and just take it like a bitch? I wasn't going to let him walk all over me, especially not in front of everyone. It was self-defense." Roach rolled his eyes. It was something he always did when things were obvious. "If you should be talking to anyone, it should be him."

Mactavish had never had any problems with any of the one-four-one members. That was, until Roach came...but he couldn't find it in him to really be upset with him. After all, he was right. It was self-defense. "Alright, mate. I'm trusting you. But I'm going to talk to Meat as well. And whatever you two have going on with each other, I want you to forget about it _now_ and I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Aye-aye, captain." Roach muttured sarcastically.

"I mean it." Mactavish snapped at him.

Roach found a stronge urge to smile, and barely fought it off. Mactavish honestly tried to maintain his hard authority with Roach, but he gave in and laughed.

"Letting a kid undermine him..." Ghost muttured quietly at his side. It was no well-kept secret that he and the captain favorited Roach over most of the other one-four-one members. "So, did you kick Meat's arse, Roach?"

Mactavish sent his second in command a warning glance. Ghost ignored it completely.

"I'm...I don't know." Roach mumbled.

Ghost looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well," Roach began, unsure. "I really can't remember anything after it started."

Mactavish, finally giving in to the need to be included in the conversation, laughed again. "Sounds like you blacked-out, mate. But you don't look like you took a beating."

Roach shrugged, then stretched his arms up, testing to see if there was any strain. "I feel okay."

"Your lip?" Ghost pointed out to the cut, which had stopped bleeding a while ago.

"Aw, yeah. Psssh, that's nothing." Roach said dismissivly. Roach began to stand up and head for the door. "I bet Royce and the others are just about to shit themselves."

"Spread the news." Ghost added jokingly.

"_Ghost_...Remember Roach, not a word." Mactavish ordered sternly again.

"Yeah, yeah."

OO

OO

"Lucky." Ozone had commented after Roach told them what had happened with the captain. "Seriously. You're lucky that you're on the captain's good side."

"He's right." Archer agreed. "If it was anyone else, he would have chewed their ears off."

"Poor Meat..." Ozone added sarcastically. This caused Roach to laugh obnoxiously. "Yeah..." Ozone added quietly.

Roach cleared his throat, then asked awkwardly. "Before we put this shit away...can someone tell me what the hell happened?"

Archer, Royce, and Ozone all exchanged strange looks.

OO

OO

"Fucking Roach..." Meat winced as his fingers brushed against the cut on his forehead. His head was still pounding him and the fact that the captain had flamed his ass hadn't helped the situation any. He winced as his fingers touched the 1-inch cut on his head, a blacked eye twitching.

Worm was completely speechless. He hated to admit it, but his obnoxious friend had pretty much had his ass kicked. And the evidence _was_ showing. The aftenoon's skirmish with Roach was now starting to finally show on his face.

"What the fuck are you looking at Worm?" Meat yelled at his friend, who flinched.

"Nothing, nothing..." Worm replied quietly. He didn't want to say all the cuts and bruises.

It was hard to believe that someone as tiny as Roach had whipped Meat's ass. Worm quietly considered if he should try and befriend the young Sergeant, knowing all too well what rumors and reputation Meat's loss was going to earn him.

But for now, he'd just sit back and let things play out.

* * *

**Har-dee-har-har. Yes, this chapter was meant to show how bad-ass Roach was. He suffered a simple busted lip, While Meat totally got his ass kicked. That's right, bitches...no one messes with Roach. xD Oh, btw...**

**Julius(Foley): YO MU'FUCKER! Review this story immediately! Or I'll send my buddy Johnny(RAMIREZ) to fuck yo ass UP!**


	5. Jealousy

**I'm trying to get ahead with these one-shots so I'll never really have to meet a deadline. I hate promising to update, but I'm too lazy to do it. So I'm typing all my one-shots early so I CAN be lazy.**

**xGhostxStealth: **Yes, Trish is verrry talented. Speaking of the 2nd Saints Row game, I wanna re-buy it and play it again now, lol. Gangster Foley is pretty fly, btw. Oh, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm gonna try and start working my way up with Ghost/Roach/Soap's relationship, so this chapter will contain some hints of slash. Mostly, its gonna focus on how Ghost feels towards the whole situation.

**PhonyPrincess: **I'm glad it made you laugh! Yes...Ghost and Mactavish adore their little Roachy to the point where they can't ven discipline him right...well...I think they'll think of a DIFFERENT way to do it...haha, I'm being perverted, aren't I?

**MissPumpkinHead: **I'm glad you liked that chapter. I'm glad you're putting up with me, depite the lack of...SERIOUS yaoi. But don't worry, that is gonna change REAL SOON. Oh, and yeah...Saints Row kicks ass and gangster Foley is awesome! But I'd buy the 2nd Saints Row, cause its funner (but no gangster Foley D: But you still have Johnny!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! And thanks for reviewing as always!

**So, I know you guys are getting sick and tired of waiting for actual yaoi, so this chapter begins the official Ghost/Roach/Soap love triangle. I'll go ahead and say that the sexiness don't start until the next chapter. But please, read and review! I need some 'sexy' suggestions, lol.**

* * *

**Jealousy**

* * *

It was quiet. And dark. And goddamn boring.

Roach sat near the window, tapping idlely on the dark brown wood of the table. Leave it to Shepherd to send them out on the world's most boring mission.

Well, _almost_ all of them.

Mactavish was no where in sight, having stayed behind. He had appointed Ghost leader for the mission. Now the two were stuck in some house out in the middle of a fucking field, with no running power and only a dim candle and night-vision goggles to help them see.

And Roach would be damned if he walked around all night with night-vision goggles on.

He'd taken his gloves off and his knife out and was cleaning out what dirt had made its way under his nails. Ghost sat opposite of him, in the darker part of the room, tapping his foot impatiently on the wooden floor. Roach had taken to watching him, bright hazel eyes tracking every movement the lieutenant made.

Roach knew what Ghost was thinking about. He knew that his thoughts were all directed towards Mactavish.

Roach cocked his head slightly to the right, thinking. Ghost noticed the change in his posture. "What's wrong Roach?"

"That's what I was about to ask you." Roach spoke quietly back. For a while, he and the haunted lieutenant merely exchanged glances and never spoke. Roach had untucked his dogtags from his jacket and took to chewing on them, a nervous habit he'd developed. "Thinking about the captain?" He'd finlly inquired.

Ghost didn't seem surprised that Roach had known. The kid was much more observant then he let on. He sighed. "Yes."

Roach merely nodded, eyes lowered and still chewing at his dogtags.

Ghost let another bout of silence drag on for a couple of minutes before speaking again. "What about you?"

"Nohing in general." Roach replied nonchalantly, voice slightly muffled by his dogtags. Ghost knew not to buy into it. Roach knew that he wouldn't as well. He sighed, letting the dogtags fall from his mouth. "I guess you."

"Since when do you think about me, Gary?" Ghost asked teasingly. These kinds of moments with Roach were rare and never came along much. There weren't many times when they had the chance to have discussions like _this_.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roach mumbled in denial.

Ghost scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Really, Gary. Who are you fooling here?" Roach sent a dark look towards his superior. "I know you're thinking about Mactavish too."

Roach glared at Ghost, dark lashes lowering and giving his hazel eyes a devastatingly beautiful appearence. "Jealous?"

Ghost couldn't deny that Roach had hit the tip of the nail exactly. Ever since Roach had arrived at the one-four-one, Ghost couldn't help but feel envy towards the younger member. Mactavish had taken a _deep_ liking towards him and Ghost found that Mactavish had diverted most of his attention to Roach.

"Of you?" Ghost asked skeptically. "No." Of course that was a lie.

Roach wasn't fooled. But he had to admit he felt slightly sorry for his superior. "I'm sorry about the captain." He said quietly, gently.

"It's not your fault, Gary." Ghost replied with a sigh.

"You probably wish I was gone." Roach inferred.

"No," Ghost said, shaking his head. Even though he felt jealous of the attention the sergeant was getting, he had to admit that he liked Roach. A lot. They got along pretty well despite the rivalry they had for the captain's affections. "I don't have anything against you. I actually like you, believe it or not."

Roach raised an eyebrow, skeptic of Ghost. "Really now?"

"You're a good kid." Ghost smiled under his mask. "And a damn good soldier, even if you do get your arse into a lot of bad situations."

Roach pursed his lips, taking in Ghost's compliment. "Thanks." He finally stood up from his seat beside the window and stretched, raising up on his tiptoes. "Goddamn, how much longer is this gonna last?"

"Not much longer." Ghost took note of what time it was. 0135 hours. Just a few more hours until sunrise.

"It wouldn't be so bad if we at least had something to do. I hate sitting around like this." Roach gazed around the dull room with half-lidded eyes.

"Too right." Ghost agreed, resuming the impatient tapping of his foot on th wooden floor.

Roach rested his head in his hands and thought. After a few more minutes of silence, he finally spoke again. "Okay then...truth or dare?"

"Excuse me?" Ghost asked, not sure if he had heard him right. Surely Roach wasn't trying to play a teenager's game with him.

"You heard me. Truth or dare, Ghost. C'mon, answer me."

Ghost merely stared at the young sergeant. "You have got to be kidding me."

Roach was annoyed by Ghost's resistence. "Well, it's gotta be better then just sitting around here. So...pick one."

Ghost sighed, giving in to Roach's reasoning. "Truth." He chose, not even wanting to consider a dare. It was hard to tell what the young one-four-one member would conjure up for Ghost to do.

"Alright...tell me then...who does the talking in your and the captain's relationship?" Roach had to stiffle a laugh, watching as Ghost shot him a look that screamed 'how-dare-you-even-ask-me-that-question'.

"I'm not answering that." Ghost stated dully.

"Oh, come on...I won't tell anyone. And I won't criticize you either." Roach urged.

"It's not matter of pride, its just something that I don't discuss with other people."

Roach rolled his eyes. "If you was me, wouldn't you want to know?" He saw the stiff reluctance in Ghost and groaned in annoyance. Then he perked up again, and added slyly. "Well, I guss its pretty obvious then. You pretty much just roll over and let the captain have his way with you."

"What?"

Roach smirkd mockingly at his superior. "It would only explain your reluctance to answer me." Roach actually went as far to 'tsk' at the lieutenant. "That's a shame. Not even _I _do that."

Jealousy flooded Ghost once again at the mention of his captain, his _lover_, with someone else. He stood up quickly and stalked towards Roach. "What happened to feeling sorry?"

Roach raised his hands up defensivly. "Hey, hey. Take it easy." But the huge grin on Roach's face hinted that he was glad he got a reaction out of Ghost. "I was just saying."

"Your were _just saying_." Ghost accused, voice seething.

Roach softened a bit, looking up at the envious lieutenant. "Come on, Ghost. Let's not fight about this."

"Why not?"

"You know the captain doesn't love me." Roach answered gently. This seemed to stop Ghost's advance on the younger member, making him look at Roach questioningly. "You know the saying...there's no such thing as love at first sight, its just lust."

"Lust?" Ghost repeated, voice full of sarcasm. "So I guess you don't mind getting used one bit?"

"It's nothing new to me." Roach replied nonchalantly. "Think about it this way...Its like how guys have girlfriends, but they still look at porn, right?"

Ghost continued staring at Roach, completely put-off by his attitude. Then he merely sighed, and took his seat again. "You are definitely a strange one." He muttured in a low tone.

"Yeah, but would you have me any other way Ghost?" The young sergeant smiled up at the older man.

"I suppose not." The lieutenant sighed, then let the silence fall over them again.

Roach leaned back into his seat and began tapping on the table again. Well, at least they'd passed _some _time. He'd definitely not expected Ghost's strong reaction, but then again, it had amused him. There was something about seeing the jealousy in his eyes that really...made him appealing to the young sergeant.

Roach laughed internally at the thought. He'd never realized that joining the one-four-one would make him develop such whorish thoughts about his superiors.

"Y'know what, Ghost?" He watched as the older man looked up at him. Then he smiled slyly. "We can _always share_."

* * *

**Ahahaha...thank Trish for making me believe Roach is a whore, lol. This was definitely inspired by her one-shots about Ghost/Roach/Soap. She's making me actually believe that Roach whored himself out to the two of them. I'm telling the truth whenever I say that the last line I wrote there is definitely my all-time-favorite. LMFAO! Please review, little Roach-whore loving readers!**


	6. Sharing

******Eh, well...here's my sorry attempt to write some romance. It's been a while since I've actually written anything of this genre, so it might take a while to get back on track.**

**CleverDucky: **I'm glad my double-update made you happy! So...you up for some Ghost/Roach? If so, then you just might like this chapter a bit more then the rest... -epic face- Ah, I love being a perverted, insane, yaoi fangirl. The spice of my life, lol.

**xGhostxStealth: **Angry Ghost makes me happy as well! Haha, you say Roach would've jumped his bones, huh? You sure it ain't the other way around? I've always seen Ghost as a more dominating person (except with Soap, cus everyone knows that Soap MAKES HIM HIS BITCH). Speaking of Ghost/Roach, here you go! Have some nice, tasy slash!

**jaceBabyy: **Don't worry! Ghost/Roach/Soap love triangle is ON THE WAY! And it begins with this chapter. (Though I have to say, many of you readers have been turning me on to Ghost/Roach as of lately) Ah, what the fuck. I might as well write a threesome for the next chapter, lol.

**I just wanted to thank Trish (she reviewed my L4D Nick/Ellis story) if she's reading this. That review made my day, lol. Thanks for the support really! I need to stop neglecting my poor Nick & Ellis. D:**

* * *

**Sharing**

* * *

"This is wrong..." Roach mumbled pathetically to himself.

It was funny really, how he'd just sort've stalked away off to the room he shared with Royce and the others like some moody teenager. It was one of those things that you did whenever you found out your crush was already taken and felt like covering your head with your pillow and screaming. It was like high school all over again.

Seeing Riley with Mactavish was, well..._pretty fucking sad_. Roach couldn't sum up the amount of jealousy he felt towards the lieutenant. He couldn't explain how envious he was, watching his captain ravish his friend, spreading hot kisses and murmurs of encouragement and-

Roach squeezed his eyes shut, trying to disperse the images from his head. He wishes that he'd never 'stumbled' upon them, which was actually pretty wreckless on their part for being so open. At least _he _was discreet about it.

He groaned in annoyance, covering his eyes with his forearms. Who knew being part of the one-four-one ment dealing with high school-esque drama? Certainly not Gary...

A gentle knock on the door almost made Roach spring off the bed. He wasn't too graceful, half of him falling off his matress and the other half threatening to drag him down to the floor. He scrambled back onto the bed and cleared his throat, making sure no emotion betrayed him.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" It was Ghost's voice. _Of course_, it was only natural that he come and torture Gary about this now. Roach resisted raking his nails down his face and instead chose to answer him.

"Whaddiya want?" He asked, annoyed.

The door swung open and shut just as quickly. Ghost didn't seem fazed by Roach's attitude any. He merely took a seat across from him on Royce's bed, totally unbashed. Roach tried not to notice the lieutenant's appearence, but the messy hair and wrinkled clothes screamed attention. He brought himself up into a sitting postion, and took to glaring hard at the floor.

"You look pestered, mate." Ghost inquired.

Gary refused to look up at him. "Hm..."

Ghost paused for a small bit, pursing his lips. He studied Roach's face, trying to see the frustrated hazel eyes underneath his bangs.

He always loved those hazel eyes.

Ghost sighed, almost contently. "I'm not going to act oblivious to this. So I'll just say it. I'm sorry."

Roach bit down on his lip, eyes narrowing. He forced himself to look at his second-in-command. "No need to apologize. The deed's done, right?" He forced out stiffly.

Ghost's greyish blue eyes surveyed Roach's hurt, hazel ones.

"Come here." Ghost told the sergeant. Roach shot him a confused look. He then quickly shook his head, looking like a stubborn child. "Roach, come _here_." He repeated again, his voice slightly put off by the FNG's reluctance.

"I'm right _here_." Roach stated dully.

By this time around, Ghost had given up on trying to coax the younger man closer and took to grabbing his arm and yanking him forward, almost making him fall off the bed. Now they were face-to-face, so close that one could feel the body heat from the other. Roach drew in a shocked breath at the invasion of personal space.

"...Ghost-"

"You complain an awful lot." The older man cut him off. "When I say come here," He pressed his hand against the back of Roach's neck, urging his face closer. "I mean, _come here_."

The FNG looked as if he was about to complain again, but was completely taken off guard whenever Ghost smashed his lips against his. He sat there, in shock and awe, eyes wide. He felt the strong urge to shove his XO away from him, but his arms were frozen, helplessly limp at his sides. After what seemed like minutes rather than mere seconds, the lieutenant pulled away from Roach.

"If my memory serves me correctly...didn't you tell me at one point that we could share, Roach?" Ghost asked him gently.

"This wasn't what I meant." Roach replied almost breathlessly. He meant that he'd share the _captain_, not have the captain share Ghost. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to complain about his superior's actions. Instead, he found himself leaning in to return another kiss.

And Ghost was only too willing to comply.

Wouldn't it be a treat if Royce or Ozone or, god forbid, Meat to stumbled in at the moment? What would they do if they saw their superior ravishing Roach the way he was?

Roach felt a tongue flick out and caress his lower lip. At the same time, he felt his XO pressing him down onto the bed. He gasped, seeing what direction their simple kiss was taking. It gave Ghost the opportunity he was seeking and he thrust his tongue into the sergeants warm, moist mouth.

Roach felt the lieutenant's arm hook around his lower calf. He hitched the FNG's leg up and around his waist, increasing the physical contact. By now, his back was touching the bed and the older man was loaming over him.

He felt like he was going to suffocate to death, the lack of air making his head spin. Thank goodness Ghost finally chose to end their kiss. "Are you ready for this, Gary?" It was in the format of a question, but Roach knew that it was more of a demand.

All he could do it nod quickly and nervously.

OO

OO

"Where the hell has he gone off to?" Soap mumbled to himself, walking down the corridor. Right after their 'love-making', or rather should he say, 'fucking', his lieutenant had ran off suddenly, not hinting at where he was heading.

Soap already knew subconiously where he was headed. During the middle of their time together, they'd ben stumbled upon by none other than Roach. Mactavish remembered all too clearly what had happened. Right in the middle of a string of moans and curses, he popped open the door at the wrong time. Roach just stood there, frozen, his hand still on the door's handle. He and Riley had just frozen along with him, and the three of them merely stared at each other.

After Roach had proccessed the situation through his mind, he immediatly blushed deep red and his eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to focus on something other then the two on the bed.

"I'm sorry, sir." He mumbled, voice a mix of embarrassment and hurt. He'd seen the way Simon had looked at Gary, as if he'd just done the worst thing in the world. After Roach had dismissed himself from the room, he'd thought that Ghost was going to cut them off short right then and there. But no...they continued.

Ghost had just got up and left, which now brings Mactavish to his current situation. He stood in front of Roach's and Royce's shared room, hand reaching out for the door. But before he could even grasp the handle, the door opens from the other side and Ghost walks back out.

"Mactavish?" Ghost acknowledged.

Soap stared at his second-in-command's appearence. His hair was still out of place, his skin still covered in a sheen of sweat. And he could have sworn he hadn't placed those now purpling bruises along his collarbone...

"Ah...how is Roach?" Soap asked, ignoring the conspicuous look of his lieutenant.

"Roach?" Ghost pursed his lips, attempting not to smirk. "He's fine now, sir...see for yourself." Ghost walked by his superior, adding the last few words slyly.

Soap watched as he walked away and disappeared around the corner. Then he turned back towards the door. _See for yourself_.

Soap opened the door to the room and saw Roach, curled up in his bed with nothing but a sheet around him, his clothes discarded on the floor. And from the expression on his face, he assumed that Ghost had been quick about handling the young sergeant.

* * *

**So, how was that for my first attempt at MW2 sexiness? I honestly tried to make it appealing to you guys...I'd appreciate criticism. If there was anything lacking or something I could do to spice the situation up, please share your ideas/thoughts with me. So...ON TO THE NEXT (As Jason and Grant from Ghost Hunters would say, lol)**


	7. Fickle

**Here it is! First attempt at MW2 smut! I honestly tried on this, but my splitting headache (YES, I have tons of headaches) and the natural stress of my dysfunctional family may have erred my writing here and there. So...please forgive me for any crappy smut or writing mistakes.**

**xGhostxStealth: **ASDFASDF, it's very confusing writing Ghost/Soap because they BOTH have dominant personalities...But I've always imagined that Mactavish has reign over Ghost considering his massive hulk and his military postion. Oh, and I'm glad it was smexy to you! So...I made this chapter 10x more sexier! YAAAAY for mansex!

**PhonyPrincess: **AHAHAHA! Yes, our little whore Roach is lurveable! I love it so much, because for one, it's actually a rather believeable personality trait. Sneaking back and forth between your superiors, winning their hearts over, getting laid...yup, that's Roachy for ya! If you thought that was hot, then this will probably be smoldering hot to you.

**CleverDucky: **YAAAAY! I succeeded in causing actual blood loss! So...in response to your nose-bleed...HAVE ANOTHER ONE! Cause if that last chapter caused blood loss, then you'll probably need a blood transfusion after this one. And once again, I'm glad you loved it!

**MissPumpkinHead: **Yaaaaay! You're back! I was wondering where you went, lol. Yes, I'm very sorry for that silly little mistake in the last chapter. I hope a little smut will cheer you up, though! So...in return for your nice reviews, criticism, and kindness...um...yeah. I just said it. Smut. -epic face-

**AngelMarieCloud: **I'm glad you thought I did well with the romance! I try not to make it too mushy, though. Sometimes a little too much fluff is well...off-putting. Take this chapter, for instance. It's nothing but a lusssst-fest! ...I'm sorry, I forget to take my meds today. Thanks for the review and criticism! Moving on now...

**ENUFF FILLERS! MOVING ON NAO!**

* * *

**Fickle**

* * *

"Oh, shit..."

Roach braced himself against the table, nails raking against the wooden surface. He forehead was pressed against the hard wood, sweat dripping from his hairline and onto the table. He clenched his teeth, moans threatening to overflow from his mouth.

He couldn't exactly remember what had led to him to being fucked over a table by his commanding officer. But then again, he couldn't really put aside time to try and think whenever the man looming over and behind him kept hitting his prostate the way he was.

"E-...Easy..." Roach moaned out. This had to be the roughest session yet. There was no doubt that he was going to be sore after this. "A-Ah...Ghost, c-c'mon..."

"Shut it." He heard his superior order him strictly. Ghost used his free hand and pushed Roach's head back down against the table. He leaned over the younger man and began trailing a line of hot, rough nips and kisses against his shoulder and back.

One particular thrust had the sergeant crying out. It was a helpless sound, weak and defenseless. And in the position Roach was in at the moment, that was exactly what he was.

"Ohh, god..." Roach whimpered against the table. "Oh god, oh god, ohhh god..."

"You're not finished yet, are you Gary?" Ghost ground out to the younger man. "Come on...we've barely even started..."

Roach shook his head against the table as his body was once again racked by another string of rough thrusts. He groaned against the table, half in pleasure and half in annoyance. The position he was in was starting to kill his back.

Roach smirked, turning his head slightly so that his temple rested against the table. "When's it gonna be...my turn?" His voice was strained, moans threatening to overtake him again.

"Excuse me?" Ghost asked in disbelief. "You don't _get_ a turn." He gave the younger man a rather hard thrust, as if to prove his point. It caused another strained, long moan to erupt from him.

"Your mean..." Roach mumbled in a child-like manner. "If it was Mactavish, he'd let me have a turn."

"Fuck John." Ghost cursed angrily. He never liked it whenever Roach brought up their superior during their fuck-sessions.

"I already have." Roach added slyly. "And I have...to say...Ghost...it was _pretty fucking good_."

Ghost pulled roughly out of and away from Roach, making the younger man turn over on the table and shoot him a wary look. Instead of throwing a fit of jealousy and leaving as Roach thought he would, the sergeant felt himself being led into another position, with him seated across the lieutenant's lap.

"Have it your way then, crybaby." Ghost muttured to Roach, who was smiling triumphantly. Bringing up Mactavish to Riley during sex always managed to annoy his XO. And if he wasn't going to finally give Roach his way, he was just going to annoy him until he finally did. And obviously, it worked.

Roach began to ride his superior with a type of fervor unlike what Ghost had ever seen from him. Fast, then slow, then fast again, with a roughness that was starting to make the lieutenant's legs go numb. He almost found himself wanting to ask if he would take it a bit more easy, but knew he would only be contradicitng himself.

"Jesus..." Ghost breathed against Roach's neck, forehead pressed gingerly against the younger man's shoulder.

"Can't take it?" Roach ground out roughly, not slowing his fast, frantic pace.

All the lieutenant could do was shake his head. He came to face Roach again and kissed him with strong eagerness, tongue invading and insisting in Gary's mouth. For a while, the only sounds to be heard was the uneven breathing of the two, the sound of skin against skin, and the hisses and moans of pleasure that dared to escape from their mouths.

Roach tightened his grip around Ghost's neck, nails scrapping against his skin roughly. "Ahh...god, getting closer...!"

"C'mon Gary...do what you'd do if it was John." Ghost urged his little companion on, whispering the encouragement into his ear.

It seemed to have worked, making Gary work against Ghost faster and rougher. He began convulsing, shuddering, ejaculating right onto Ghost's stomach. "C-...Captain!" He cried out, every muscle in his body tensing with his orgasm. Ghost set Roach aside from his lap and began working himself until he, too, came, but in a much more contained way then Gary had.

After their breathing had slowed and the aftershocks of their orgasms had passed, Ghost finally spoke. "_Captain_?"

Roach shot Ghost a deer-in-the-headlights expression, then blushed deep crimson. He looked away, trying to focus on something else. "I didn't realize..."

Ghost took in the appearence of his guilty friend, the laughed gently at him. "S'okay, Roach. We all love the captain, even if we don't know it."

Roach pursed his lips, trying to ward off an agreeing smile. He finally gave in and smiled along with his XO. "Yeah."

OO

OO

"Aye, Captain." Roach greeted Mactavish nonchalantly as he and Ghost entered the room at the same time. He noticed Mactavish raise an eyebrow at him in a questionning way. "Oh, what now?" Roach asked in annoyance.

"Nothing, nothing." Mactavish answered quietly. "Where have you two been?"

"Shooting range." Ghost answered, voice betraying nothing.

"With Royce and the others..." Roach tried to match Ghost's honesty. But it just didn't sound as convincing as Ghost's answer.

"Ah." Was all Mactavish said back. It didn't sound like he believed either of them. "There's going to be a meeting in the briefing room later on. I expect both of you to be there."

"Shepherd's going to be there." Roach inferred. Mactavish was always touchy about these sorts of things if Shepherd was involved in any way. Mactavish nodded at him.

After a while of being with both Mactavish and Ghost, Roach decided that he'd had enough of feeling awkward and dismissed himself from the pair.

On his way down the hallway, he ran into Archer and Royce. "Yo, Roach!" Royce called out to his friend.

"Okay, number one, don't ever say yo again. Number two, what the fuck is it?"

Royce drew back away from Roach, as if he'd burned his hand. "Hey...what's with the attitude?"

Roach looked back and forth between his two friends. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "A little annoyed...don't ask."

"Is it Meat?" Archer asked anyway.

"No. And I said don't ask." Roach tried to keep himself from snapping at the sniper. "Anyway, what were you two doing before I came along?"

"PT training." Royce answered dully. "Nothing interesting. Aw, jeez. I forgot to ask! Roach, have you been in our room today?"

Roach hesitated at Royce's question, the answered cautiously. "No...?"

"You haven't? Shit...it smells like...like...ugh, what's the name of that song again?" Royce tapped on his temple for a bit, thinking. "Oh, yeah! I_ Smell Sex and Candy_!" Archer began laughing at Royce. "No, seriously. It smelt like sex...and candy in there."

Roach decided that if was ever gonna become as good an actor as Ghost, he might as well start now. He laughed along with Archer, trying to not look conspicuous. "What the fuck are you talking about, Royce?"

"I'm not joking Roach! Seriously!" Royce defended himself.

Archer trailed off with his laughing, then patted Royce on the back. "I think you're imagining things, mate." Roach nodded in agreement. Royce turned back and forth between the two, looking for a reason to complain. He finally sighed and gave up.

"Yeah, well...whatever..."

OO

OO

The meeting hadn't lasted as long as Roach thought it would. He was thankful Shepherd had gotten right to the point instead of spewing his mumbo-jumbo, philosophical shit like he always does.

There was no one in the hallways as Roach returned to his shared room. At least, he hadn't seen anyone.

He turned one corner and suddenly an arm shot out and jerked him into another room. Roach's first intinct was to flail and curse, and generally try to get whatever hit he could in.

"Shhhhh! Stop it, you muppet!" Roach immediately recognized the voice. It belonged to Mactavish. He sighed, then relaxed himself, stepping away from his captain.

"What the fuck, captain?" Roach asked him, trying to slow his heartbeat. "I'd already thought someone had snuck onto base and was gonna murder me."

"I probably should murder you." Mactavish muttured back to him. "You're rather fickle. You know that, right?"

Roach scoffed. "Fickle?"

"You can't decide _what_ you want, Roach." Mactavish shook his head. "So, did you and the lieutenant have fun this afternoon?"

Roach sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course he should have known Mactavish would find out. He always finds out. "I'm fickle? You do realize this is coming from the man who can't choose between his lieutenant and his sergeant."

"I don't deny one bit that I'm fickle." Mactavish retorted quickly. "But you and Simon don't have to hide everything you do from me."

"First off, we don't hide _everything_ we do from you. Second of all, can we stop using the word _fickle_? It's really fucking weird."

Mactavish can't help but smile at his younger lover. He steps forward, making Gary take a step back. "You ignored my first question. Did you and the lieutenant have fun?"

Roach knows what his captain is doing, what he's trying to instigate. He can't help but play along with him. "It was a good way of passing time."

"Really?" Mactavish whispers to Gary. He has the young sergeant backed up against the wall now, his lips pressed against his jawline. He trails his lips up Roach's jawline, making the younger man shudder slightly. "Is that all?"

Roach would be lying if he said that his captain's Scottish charm wasn't doing its job right now. He decides to answer. "Well...he did make me say _your _name."

"That's a shame..." He whispers against Roach's skin. "I bet you hurt his feelings."

Roach thinks back to his and Ghost's session this afternoon and remembers the incident. "He wasn't offended at all. I bet he'd do the same if he let himself."

"Well, I can find him, if you want." Mactavish presses a chaste kiss againt Gary's lips. "And the three of us can settle this right now."

Roach knows what his captain is trying to lure him into. He and Ghost probably had this all planned out...the lieutenant might just walk out of a closet somewhere, smirking at him.

There was no doubt they had this planned.

* * *

**So...how was that for some smut? LOL. Sorry I didn't write out the Ghost/Roach/Soap threesome there...yes, Soap and Ghost were planning to ambush poor little Roach all along...But I think its a little unfair...Ghost's GETS SOME twice in one day! So...errr...please review? Yeah, do that please!**


	8. So Cold

**Please, please forgive me for the lack of updates! School has just came back in and I've been a busy sophomore (WTF, I've only got two REAL classes this semester, the rest is Art and P.E.). And I've been busy playing through Resident Evil 5 for the 30th time... BUT ANYWAY! It's gonna be a lot harder to update with my compromised schedule since I can't stay up as late and I'm dead tired once I get home. My chapters may be a lot shorter from now on, but I'll try and update when I can!**

**xGhostxStealth: **I am very sorry that I've made you speech-impaired, lol. The threesome doesn't come this chapter, but I'll eventually get around to it. I'm also glad you liked the lemon.

**CleverDucky: **Ohnoez, I'm a pile of crushed bones now! xD I'm glad you liked my little Ghost/Roach/Soap love triangle there. Honestly...I just love that pairing. And YAAAAAAY! You lived through massive blood loss! :D

**MissPumpkinHead: **REALLY? I belong in the smut-shrine with Trish? WOW. Thanks for the compliment! (I feel so special now, lol) That really wasn't my first yaoi lemon, but it was my first lemon with MW2 characters...it just took me a while to work up the guts and get comfortable with the pairings. Haha, it's okay if you're a sadist now. I'm a sado-masochist, too. I'm very sorry for not having them not have the threesome in this chapter, but I'll get around to writing it sometime!

**Commander Aldebaran: **I'm glad you like my little series of 'Roachy-ness'. I feel like there should be more fanfics centered around him on here (I just can't help myself, I'm OBSESSED with Roach. My deviantart is filled with nothing but fanpics I draw of him) Oh, and thanks for the suggestions! I'll consider them.

**PhonyPrincess: **ASDF, I'll try and write moar! But school is being a skank right now, so... D:

**This chapter is short and too the point. I needed a break from all the seriousness and last chapter's smut, so this is just meant to be cute and cuddly. :D**

* * *

**So Cold**

* * *

"Roach, hang in there, mate!" Ghost called out to his teammate.

He and the other one-four-one members were trying to hold off heavy fire from the Russian ultranationalists. Up to their ankles in freezing snow, and stuck in the dead of night, they were being rendered helpless in a territory that was unknown to them.

Roach lay huddled up in the snow, shivering violently. A shot to the thigh and tell-tale signs of hypothermia had rendered him useless to his team at the moment.

"We need to get out of the open! Head for the woods!" Ghost called out to his team. He keyed down on his mic. "Mactavish, we're taking heavy fire! Some assistance would really help right about now!"

"We're working our way towards you, Ghost." Mactavish replied, but gunshots were heard along with his voice.

"Hurry, hurry! Angel, Doc, grab Roach! We need to get the hell out of here!" Ghost motioned for the woods and the two one-four-one members lifted Roach and bolted for the thick darkness of the trees.

The tangos gave chase, but soon the sound of their bullets faded and the team managed to put some distance between them. They all came to a slow jog, then a steady walk. Ghost turned around, still panting and motioned towards Roach.

"Doc, see what you can do."

Doc nodded, and he and Angel sat the younger member on the snow-covered forest floor. Ghost crouched beside the sergeant and medic, watching as Doc prodded around with Roach.

"Not good." Doc mumbled quietly to himself. "Hypothermia is starting to set in, sir. We need to heat him up, quick, or he'll freeze to death.

"Shit..." Ghost muttured in agitation. He keyed down once more on his mic. "Sir, Roach is going into hypothermia. We need extraction and quick."

For a few seconds, only static was heard, crackling and making the soldiers exchange wary glances. Then Mactavish's scottish accent rang out. "We're going as fast as we can. Keep him warm! Everyone stay close and huddle."

Ghost looked at Angel and Doc, nodding quickly at them. Then he looked down at Roach. He shook the sergeant's shoulder gently. "Roach? Can you hear me? Can you speak?"

Roach drew in a chattering, hissing breath through his teeth, convulsing from the cold.

Ghost helped the younger man sit up, and wrapped both arms around him. Doc joined the lieutenant and huddled closer to the freezing figure. "Angel, take sentry. We don't need them springing up on us again."

Angel nodded and pulled down his night vision goggles, giving him full access to the dark woods. He began to patrol the perimeter, walking a full circle around their position.

For the longest time, the only sounds heard were the nearby crunches of Angel's boots in the snow and the chattering of Roach's teeth. Ghost noticed that his lips were turning a pale blue and hugged the sergeant closer to him.

"Hang in there, Roach." He whispered. It was incredibly unnerving to have Roach shivering violently against him, not having any other way of helping him. Ghost mentally cursed everything about Russia and damned its winters to whatever hell they believed in.

Mactavish's voice cut across the radio again. "Ghost, we're nearing your position, so watch your fire. Frinedlies will be coming out."

"Good thing, sir. Roach isn't looking too lovely right now." Ghost took note of Roach who was pale white and shivering. "Angel, watch for friendlies."

"G-G-G...G-Ghost..." Roach wretched out weakly.

"I'm right here, Roach." Ghost gave him a tight squeeze as if to further prove his point. Roach leaned into the lieutenant's embrace, gloved fingers holding on tightly to Ghost's jacket. For a moment, Ghost's attention was turned to Doc, who was eyeing his superior strangely. But the medic finally looked away, shaking his head and murmuring things too low to be heard. Ghost dismissed his attitude entirely.

"F-F-F...Fr-Freezing t-too d-death..." Roach chattered.

"I know, I know...It's almost over." Ghost murmured to him in assurance. His fingers brushed through the dark brownn strands of Roach's hair in a comforting way. Doc merely pretended not to notice, and looked away as if suddenly the trees had caught his attention.

Which wasn't a lie.

"Friendlies coming out!" Ghost heard a few feet away and looked up. Angel lowered his gun at the familiar uniforms and voices. Captain Mactavish, Peasant, Worm, and Royce all appeared from the trees.

"Took you all long enough." Ghost muttured to Mactavish. The mohawked man looked down at him and Roach, closely huddled together with arms wrapped all about each other.

Ghost noticed his captain's gaze and threw Roach's arm over his shoulder. Mactavish kntelt beside him and did the same with his other, helping the inccapacitated soldier up. "Have plenty of fun?" He questioned the lieutenant.

"I don't think seeing someone freeze to death is _fun_, sir." Ghost retorted rather sharply.

Mactavish smirked, ignoring the venom in Ghost's voice. "You know what I meant, Simon."

Ghost ignored his captain's allegations and focused solely and carrying Roach to safety. If Mactavish was going to trade jabs with Ghost just because he was jealous of the lieutenant, he could do it later whenever their younger teammate was safe and _warm_ inside a bed.

* * *

**SOYLENT GREEN IS PEOPLE! That was the message of the day. Remember to review this chapter and brush your teeth everyday! **


	9. Sleep Is For The Weak

**Aye! I'm back! After so long...PLZ DON'T KILL ME I LOVE YOU HERE'S FREE COOKIES. I'm so sorry for the delay. School has been a bitch. Oh, and guess what? We've already had like...15 fights this year (no joke) We had 3 fights just THIS WEEK. And now the administrators are threatening to put our school on lockdown. I was like, "ITS GONNA BE LIKE MILITARY SCHOOL!" And Mr. Steven's is like, "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT ITS GONNA BE LIKE!" So...yeah...immature Freshman are bringing all their dramatic fights to our school and us sophmores, juniors, and seniors are paying for it. Ugh...**

**Inspired by Diamonds Aren't Forever by Bring Me The Horizon and Panic Attack by Dream Theater**

**Mangoesaregood8: **I you don;'t brush your teeth, they fall out! D: And thank you for understanding the high school stress. It's a bitch!

**xStealthxSniperx: **S'okay. I used to review from my Ninentdo DSi all the time! But alas, I have it no more. I'm glad you're liking the little love trinagle I have going on here. I hate to say that the next few oneshots might not include a lot of "serious" romance (they'll definitely have hints). I'm gonna try and focus on more serious problems with Roach, Ghost, and Soap. And I might add in some humor here and there.

**MissPumpkinHead: **School has, sadly, not gotten easier, but more stressful, especially with the administrators threatening to lock us down. Dx Eh, I'm glad you liked the little bit of fluff in the last chapter! I hope you don't mind if I move away from actual romance for a wile and focus on the more serious problems in the 141...And, as always, thanks!:DDD

**PhonyPrincess: **Lol, who wouldn't snuggle Roach? Personally, I'd do a lot more than just "snuggle" him...Lmfao at lame sex reference. xD

**xGhostxStealth: **Mansex has been approved for warming of the body, lmfao. Roach and his luck...the poor little bugger is always getting himself into something! Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always!

**Alright...LET'S DO THIS! AND I'M A LAME INDIVIDUAL FOR COPYING GHOST, MY LIFE IS SO MEANINGLESS, I NEED TO STFU.**

* * *

**Sleep Is For The Weak**

**

* * *

**

It was sickening.

Roach drew in a hissing breath through his teeth, clenching his hazel eyes shut. His finger clutched at the wet, bloody mess that was his thigh, as if he could force the blood back in. His other hand, shaking like a leaf in the wind, reached toward the small pocket-knife embedded in his side.

He felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he yanked the blade out, it making a sick wet noise. He tossed the knife on the floor, curling in on himself at the pain coursing through his body. He felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes, but fought them off as hard as he could.

"I don't...fucking cry..." he wretched out to himself.

It was supposed to have been a simple mission. Parachute behind enemy lines, sneak into the camps, snatch the intel, and get out. But somewhere along those lines, Royce had ended up getting his head bashed in. Roach had turned to his fallen teammate and met the other end of a 2x4. The last he remembered, he could faintly hear Ghost's english accent ringing out, followed by struggling grunts, and another loud smack. Then he finally blacked out.

When he had awoken, he was tied to a chair in a dim room with pale grey walls, and a cold, wet, stone floor. He was stripped down to his cargo pants and boots, and doused in cold water. It didn't help that they were deep into the freezing, Russian mountains either. A skinny, young, Russian man approached him, speaking in Russian. It annoyed Roach, not to know what he was saying.

"I can fucking understand you." He grumbled out.

The Russian stared at him for a bit, then smiled coyly. "We have an American." He spoke in enlish this time, his Russian accent thick. "A poor westerner..."

"Go ahead and spit it out. What do you want?" Roach asked stifly. He knew that they were here for a reason. If not, they would have already been executed and thrown him into a ditch to be immoculated.

The man didn't answer right away. Instead, he began walking a slow circle around Roach, footsteps echoing softly off the walls. "Hmm...I think I should be asking you and your friends that. What do _you_ want?"

Roach chewed nervously at his lip. He wasn't just going to casually answer, _'Oh, we're just hear to retrieve some intel from you guys. Hope you don't mind.'_. And a simple 'nothing' would be to inconspicuous. So instead, he pursed his lips, took to staring at his lap, and didn't answer.

"I thought so..." The man sighed, disappointed. Roach could almost say that he was surprised by his patience, but a hard back-hand to his face chased that thought away. He recoiled instantly, head turned to the side, eyes lowered, and breathing ragged. "I am sorry I had to do that...but I don' take silence for an answer."

"Well, then you got the wrong person." Roach retorted quickly.

The Russian sighed casually, staring at Roach with a slightly disappointed expression. "Come now, my friend...lets not have to resort to harsh methods. I'm pretty sure that there's nothing so important worth throwing your life away for."

Roach grinded his teeth together. He drew in a ragged, hissing breath through his teeth, then exhaled in a big gust. "You obviously have no idea who I am, then." The yougn FNG fell silent for a small bit, sinking deep into his thoughts. Then it finally hit him. "Where are my teammates?"

The Russian smiled wryly at this question. The toothy grin made Roach's stomach sink low. "Your commmrades are alive...but not entirely well, I suppose."

"What?" Roach snarled out. He jerked against the ropes that tied him to the chair, making the steel legs scrape against the floor.

"Your friends seem to have much more trouble contaning themselves. One of them assaulted the guard as soon as he reached conciousness. I think... which one was it? It was the one with the choppy black hair and-"

"Royce...?" Roach whispered in acknowledgement. Royce attacked one of the guards...was he okay?

"It was a rather foolish move of your friend...he's lucky he got away with his life for doing something so reckless." The Russian approached a table where Roach recognized all of his gear laying. He begin to sort through the various pieces of equipment, trying to find something of interest to him.

"You bastards better not have hurt him!" Roach yelled at the man, struggling uselessly against the rope bindings.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off, my friend...Your friend will be fine...for now. I think you should worry more about yourself." The Russian turned around, flipping out the small switchblade Roach always kept with him. The young sergeant watched in horror as the man approached him, holding the switchblade out. "This is where things get fun..." he murmured sadistically.

"Stay away from me." Roach blurted out unthinkingly.

The Russian laughed, ruthless and cold. He pressed the side of the blade against Roach's neck, trailing the cold steel up the side of his jaw. "Now...what are you here for? And who are you working for?" The man's face had inched unbearably close, making Roach smell the sour vodka on his breath. He glared daggers at him, then quickly spat in his face. The Russian wiped the spit of with the sleeve of his jacket, narrowing his eyes at Roach. He begin to apply more pressure to the blade, making it cut Roach's skin. Roach hissed out in pain, biting his lip. "That won't work, American. _Who _are you working for?"

Roach clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the stinging pain of the blade. He was hell-bent on not spilling any needed information to the enemy. More silence passed between the two. The Russian began trailing the bloody knife down Roach neck, carving a trail of blood. Roach pursed his lips, groaning in pain.

"Still not answering?" The Russian murmured. Roach shook his head definatly, still resistant as ever. "I suppose it can't be helped..." He flipped the switchblade in his hand and drove the blade into Roach's thigh. Roach couldn't supress the scream of pain that arose in his throat. He jerked forward, straining wildly at his bindings. "Are you willing to compromise, my friend?"

"N...No!" Roach yelled, voice strained with pain.

"You're making this too hard." The Russian grabbed the handle of the switchblade and roughly yanked it out, earning another raw scream from Roach. "Again, this is nothing to throw your life away for. Just tell me what I need to know and it can all be over." The Russian spoke in a soothing voice. Roach felt himself begin to waver on his decision, but quickly chased the thought away. _No, I'm not spilling anything to theses guys... _Roach shook his head again, resisting the tempting solution. "Such a shame...although I must commend you for your loyalty. But you can only be so loyal to a point, then the rest just becomes unessessary stubborness." The Russian twisted the switchblade in his hand once more, then ubruptly drove it into Roach's side.

The pain was much worse this time, to the point of making Roach gag. He felt the nausea building up, the bile threatening to spill over. He fought against the spinning in his head and stomach, trying despreately not to vomit. His face was covered in a sheen of blood and sweat, his black hair sticking damply to his forehead. The room felt hot all of a sudden, despite him being doused in cold water and half-naked. It only served to make the nausea worse.

The Russian turned his back on Roach, calling for another man to come and do _something_. Roach didn't know what. He only hoped it wasn't further interrogation. Luckily, no furhter questions were asked. Instead, the two men untied Roach from the chair and began dragging the weary and worn sergeant down a long corridor. His conciousness faded in and out, his head haning low while the rest of his body was dragged behind him.

It was only the familiar voice that brought him back to reality. He heard it off in the distance, coming from another room. A short moment of silence passed, then he heard it again. Royce's scream.

"Royce..." Roach croaked out softly. His throat felt raw from his own feral screams and just talking felt painful. Roach passed some cells, some empty, some containing dead bodies. They were getting closer to the end of the hallway whenever Roach heard another voice.

"Roach? ...Roach? Roach!" The familiar British voice reached his ears. He turn his head weakly to the side and saw Ghost standing inside one of the cells, hands gripping the bars tightly. His face was covered in several bruises and scrapes. But other then that, he seemed unharmed. _They hadn't given him the treatment yet... _Roach wanted to reply to Ghost. He wanted nothing more than to just tear away from the guards and run over to his XO. But fatigue was heavy, and instead he numbly turned away, letting his head dropp low between his shoulders. He heard Ghost yell out for a couple more times before his voice finally faded with distance.

The guards opened an empty cell - located in a different corridor - and they roughly tossed him in. He landed hard on his side - luckily not the side with the switchblade still embedded in it. The cell door shut loudly, the footsteps of the guards fading in the distance.

All of these events now brought him back to the present. He sat up weakly, leaning his back against the cold walls of the cell. His head swam, his body threatening to give up on him. "God, we are seriously _fucked_..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa! I know, I know. Lame ending! But I thought that I should end it on that note, rather than drag it out. Nobody likes to read a tiresome story. And yeah, this ending is not a happy ending for Roach (or Ghost or Royce) As said before, please forgive me for the temporary hiatus. Imma try and start updating quicker, but no solid promises. **

**Oh, and review please!**


End file.
